Adventures of Little Alice
by toriibby22
Summary: Redone! Alice is only 4 & adopted by the Cullens. Shes Jaz's singer! Oh my! There are no humans around her. Bella's a vamp and there is no Nessie. Follow Alice and the Cullens through the tears, the laughs, and the craziness thast insured with the Cullens
1. Chapter 1

APOV

Flashback

_The last memory flooding through my mind was me; leaping across the stage only to stumble right off. The dance had been rehearsed many nights it was the second performance I had done fine on all other jumps. I leaped and landed to close to the edge and fell. I fell right onto my back which caused a sharp pain to violate my body. _

_ Rig ht after I fell there were shouts and panicking voices with no faces to match all bodies were blurry through the tears that over flowed the barrier of my eyes. They were moving closer and closer before I heard a voice, a voice I would come to be familiar with in my everyday life. "Back up! Back up! I need someone to call an ambulance. Let me take a look at her!" The voice shouted to the gathering crowd. I felt a cold pair of hands reach out to me. They lifted my head on to someone's lap and then continued to poke me._

_ These hands were not comforting. They were cold like ice. I wanted the touch of my mommy or my daddy but I never felt it. I didn't even hear their voices. Where could they be?_

When I awoke from the memory I was in a bright room. I looked around and noticed the room had deep blue walls with a soft gray carpet. There were only a few pieces of furniture like a bookshelf, a desk with a chair, a bedside table with a clock, and a small arm chair. The clock read 11:32am.

"Where am I?" I whispered sitting up

"You're in my room." I heard a voice state. I jumped at the sudden appearance of the boy leaning against the door frame. He had honey blonde hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. He also looked very strong but he was tall; taller than me, much taller than me.

"Who are you?" I questioned looking to his eyes for an answer.

"I'm Jasper Hale. You fell at your recital last night so Carlisle; my father, brought you here to heal. You had quite the fall. You fractured your ankle and hit your head." He told me taking a step closer to where I was.

"Oh. I'm Alice Anne Brandon. Why didn't I go home with my mommy and daddy? Are they here? Did they go to get me point shoes?" I finished questioning him and looked at him for answers. I wanted my mommy!

"Alice, we couldn't locate your parents. We tried calling all possible numbers and even called family and friends." He told me not meeting my gaze as he sat on the end on the bed.

"But their coming back right?" They would never leave me! They probably went to get me point shoes.

"Your parents… have left a note saying that they needed you to live with a new family. A family that could provide for you better and give you a safer life. I'm so sorry Alice" he told me his voice held sorrow that I had only heard once. When grandpa died mommy was sad and ate a lot of chocolate and watched weird movies that made her cry.

"No! My mommy and daddy love me! They wouldn't leave!" I cried out as the tears flowed.

"I'm sorry Ali. It'll be alright. Carlisle and Esme wanted to bring you into this family if it's alright with you. We want to adopt you." He told me as he pulled me into his cold embrace. I cried in his arms and thought about what he said.

"Really? I'm only four. I'm almost a big girl but not yet I still need help. I don't want to upset anyone." I told him as I wiped a few tears from my eyes.

"You won't upset anyone! You can stay here for a while and see if you like it. After that you can choose to stay or leave. Alright?" he asked with a small smile and a glance down at me.

"Okay…" I sighed. He smiled at me and picked me up.

"How about we go meet the others? And maybe Esme and Rosalie can get a pair of point shoes later." He said as we were exiting the room.

"Yay! I'll be an official ballerina!" I exclaimed and gave him a hug.

We reached the end of the hall and started down a flight of stairs. Six pairs of eyes fell on me. All golden eyes.

"Hello Alice. How are you feeling?" A man with blonde hair asked me. He was the voice I had heard last night.

"A little better" I meekly stated.

When we got down stairs everyone was staring at me. What is with me and people staring today? A guy sitting on the loveseat laughed and said "Don't worry it will only happen once." Did I say that out loud eek! I shot Jasper a confused look.

"Alice that is Edward, he can be weird some times, and the girl next to him is Bella his girlfriend and my younger sister." He pointed to the boy who had bronze messy hair that was acting weird and a pretty girl with brunette hair.

"That big guy over there is Emmett don't let his looks scare you, he's a big baby at times. The blonde girl next to him is Rosalie; my twin sister." All I could think about was that Emmett was big and Rosalie was pretty. Edward laughed… again!

"That is Esme and Carlisle. They are our parents. Well our adoptive parents anyways" He gestured to a pretty lady with caramel hair and the blonde headed man who helped me.

RPOV

Alice has been with us for almost a week now! Sis just adorable! She reminds of a pixie the way she walks, talks, and looks. Jasper is already attached to her. He rarely let's her out of his site. Every night he stays in her room and watches her sleep. I guess it runs in the family even if it's creepy.

"Rosie! Are we going shopping today?" Alice asked skipping into my room.

"Of course Ali whatever you want!" I smiled as she came into my closet all dressed and ready. She was wearing a pink dress mid-calf with black flats and a white head band.

Alice has expressed a love for shopping so Esme and I are going to take her shopping at the mall for the first time she's been with us.

Once we reached the mall I took her to a store called Claires. I bought her some earrings and a small tiara.

"Thanks Rosie!" She said as we checked out. I hugged her and said, "Anytime Ali."

As Alice got her shopping bag and went to stand by Esme with me following, my phone vibrated. Guess who it was… Jasper!

"What do you want Jazz." I spat.

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure she was having fun." He laughed. "Well she is so don't bother us anymore. That is like the tenth time you called just in Claires." I yelled and hung up the phone.

Next we walked to limited too. I bought her almost every outfit there was to buy. I also bought her a bedroom phone and an instant messenger machine that came with four; one for me, one for Esme, one for Bella and of course one for Alice. After that she fell asleep in my arms.

When she woke up we were in the food court and the first thing she said was, "I want to go to hot topics." "Um… let's not do that." I said. "But it has a poster with Hello Kitty on it!" She told me.

"We need to get home and see Jasper, anyway." I said to her. "Ok." she said. When we got home she was asleep. Jasper took her up to her room and never came down.

|_| Hey guys! I'm re-doing this! My writing was a little shaky when I first wrote this! It's the same story just better constructed so if you like the first one you'll love this one! Please R&R |_|

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**APOV**

When I first woke up all I saw were liquid topaz eyes staring at me. "I thought the starring only happened once." I said sarcastically. That was when I figured out that it was Jasper because I knew his laugh.

"Jasper I'm coming to get Alice ready for the day so say bye and leave her to me!" I heard Rosalie yell from down the hall.

"Sure Rose." Jasper replied rolling his eyes which made me giggle. I was surprised that she even heard him.

"Jazz, out! Now!" Rosalie sneered running in my room thrusting her hand toward the door.

"Yea, yea, yea I know Rose." For some reason I don't think Rosie and Jasper get along very well?

"Alice I'm going to go down stairs while Rose gets you ready. Everyone is waiting to see you! Esme is going to fix you breakfast so what would you like?" That was a hard question because I love everything Esme makes me!

My mommy always had yogurt and fruit which reminded me: "Where are my mommy and daddy?" They both looked worried like they didn't want to tell me but jasper cracked. "Alice, honey we still can't find them. We tried their house and cell phone again and there was still no answer. When we tried your relatives they still weren't sure." I tried to think that they were having a good time and had just forgotten to get a babysitter but I couldn't do it. I tried to not cry because I was happy but a single tear ran down my face.

Rosalie and Jazz obviously felt bad so they just asked again. "Hon what do you want for breakfast?" Rosalie said.

I thought and then said with as much happiness as possible "Do we have waffles?" Jazz and Rosie just laughed and said "I'm sure Esme can do that. Come on Alice let's get ready so you can eat!" Rosie said.

"Sounds good! Let's hurry because I'm starving!" I said while leaping off my bed. "Count on Alice to be perky after hearing bad news." I heard them say as I ran to the bathroom...

**RPOV**

When I got to the bathroom with Alice's clothes for the day she was in front of the mirror making faces. I watched and laughed, and when she finally turned around she just smiled at me.

"Rosie hurry up I'm hungry!" she said. "Okay, okay Alice." I sounded like someone who had just given in to something.

I started her bath and before the water was even an inch up she jumped in and said "Give me soap and shampoo!"

"Give me soap and shampoo what?" I asked her.

Realization hit her as her eyes grew wide and she replied quickly with "Oh! Give me soap and shampoo please!" She asked. I just laughed and gave it to her. She had a little trouble with the "stubborn soap" as she called it because it kept slipping out of her hands and disappearing into the bubbly water.

Finally she got out and I got her into her clothes and we headed down. I picked out a little ruffled skirt and a yellow shirt.

The only trouble I had was not looking at her eyes; because mine were pitch black and that always meant I was thirsty or mad. I was defiantly thirsty though. With me being a vampire I need to go hunting more now, because Alice is staying with us.

"Rosie we're in the kitchen put me down!" she said. "Oh, sorry Alice." I said a little sidetracked.

I continued trying to get Edward to read my thoughts so he could suggest that I run some "errands" as we will call it now. But the only thing that happened was Jasper calmed me down so I wasn't as anxious. His gift annoys me I mean he can send any emotion through you and you have no control over it!

During the afternoon Jasper would not let Alice out of his sight! I was going to go hunting but, I decided to wait until Alice was asleep so that I could stay for a while. Jasper knew I had control over myself but he was just being cautious like Edward was with Bella. If I was still gone in the morning which wasn't very likely, they could say I went on a few errands.

"Edie no yell!" Alice had said when Edward yelled at Emmett for locking him out of his own room. Of course Edward could knock down the door but we wouldn't want to scare Alice.

"You're right Alice, sorry." Edward said back. "Don't say sorry to me say sorry to Emmy!" she yelled back to Edward. She placed one hand on her hip and shook her finger in his direction.

"Yea, Edward say sorry to me." Emmett said with a huge grin on his face. I shook my head at my strange husband.

Everyone but Alice heard a deep growl come from Edward but, Jasper calmed him down. When Alice finally went to sleep around six-thirtyish Emmett and I left for hunting.

When we left we laughed and said that the others won't see Jasper any more tonight! We heard a growl come from Alice's room and that just made us laugh even harder and louder, hopefully we didn't wake Ali. Jasper would not be happy if we did.

++ Alright guys! Chappy dos edited! Whatcha think? Once I finish editing I'll continue! YAY!

CLICK THE BUTTON! R&R++


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

I was dreaming. It was dark I didn't like it at all. That is when I heard it...The music started and we all went out on stage to perform. I was so excited until I looked into the audience and saw my parent texting and not watching me! I mean it's my final recital! That's when I took the leap and fell. Everyone was crowding around me. When I looked up I saw my parents walking towards the door and leaving. Never to be seen again.

"Alice! Alice! Alice sweetie? Wake up...please!" I heard someone saying it sounded like Esme but I wasn't sure.

I was scared to open my eyes scared that the Cullens weren't real; scared I would wake up in a hospital. She just kept asking for me to wake up and if she was real I wouldn't want to worry her.

"Esme?" I questioned quietly.

"Alice! Oh, Alice thank goodness! Are you ok?" She was real! I through my arms around her neck and started to cry.

"Alice!" Then I was in Rosalie's arms.

"Alice tell me what happened." she said quietly and a little scared.

"I k-k-know w-what happened to m-my par-rents-s." Shock went straight across her face.

"Ok...tell me what happened then?" she said with worry in her voice.

"They left me they didn't want me so they left when I fell off stage." I sobbed.

"Alice that is why we adopted you. You will live with us until you go to college."

I was happy and surprised! I guess they knew I wanted to stay! "What! Are you serious? But I thought a person had to check the house or something?"

Rose smiled "The lady just came last night when you were asleep. She inspected the house and saw all the drawings and could tell you were happy. So we finalized it." She stated

"Wow! Yay thanks so much Rosie! I love you!" I exclaimed as I hugged her. It was the first time I told her I loved her but it was true she's like my sissy!

"Alright Jazz will be back later. He went to go see some of his old friends."

That was a disappointment but I can still have fun with Emmy and Edward. So I shrugged my shoulders and said "Oh well I can still have fun until he gets back!" they both laughed and said "Alice it's four in the morning why don't you get some more sleep ok?"

I was not happy about that but oh well "Ok but I have one question. If it four in the morning then why did Jasper leave?" Rosie answered automatically. "He left about an hour after the lady left. And I'm sure you want to be well rested for when he gets back this afternoon right?"She said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yuppies! Night-night!" I said with a hurry to get to sleep. "Night little Ali. Love you..." they whispered.

"Love you to Esme and Rose..." I didn't even hear them leave.

Then I noticed it was still too dark...as dark as my dream!

"Rosalie!" I cried. "What, what is it hon?" she said quietly but worriedly. "It's as dark as my dream I need my light on." I said sort of frantic.

"Of course angel!" she said sweetly. "And Rosie?" I said quietly. "Yes Ali?" She said questioningly. "Will you stay here until I fall asleep I'm still a little scared." I said with tears almost in my eyes. "Whatever you need hon."

As I drifted to sleep I could hear Rosie's soothing voice saying "It going to be okay little Ali, it will be okay." The closer I got to sleep the more distant her voice became and I soon drifted to my own world...

RPOV

"Rosalie!" I heard Emmett yell.

I jumped over the railing and landed on my feet lightly one of the advantages of being a vampire. "Shush! Alice just got back to sleep! What is it?" I said as I rounded the corner.

"Bella is back in town!" he said. I personally did not like Bella but Emmett loved playing pranks on her. "Great." I said "Come on babe she isn't a human anymore give it a chance!" He said a little irritated. "I know but she still could've been a danger! Alice will be home schooled! So she can't be a threat to our family! If anything happened I-I-I just don't know what I would do!" I exclaimed.

I personally think I was having a vampire melt down! I heard everyone come to see if I was ok which made me a bit embarrassed. But at least Alice couldn't hear me she wouldn't know what was going on.

"Rose? Are you ok, did you find out that Bella is back yet?" Carlisle said like that would help!

"Why do you think I'm talking about she is a threat to the family huh? It couldn't be Alice because she will be home schooled! So yes I know about Bella! That is probably where Edward is!" I said a little shaky.

I wasn't sure but I don't think Carlisle appreciated the bitterness in my voice. "Rosalie, calm down! It's okay. I promise!" He looked like he wanted to tell me something but, was scared to.

"Carlisle there's something you're not telling me what is it?" I said worriedly. I thought that we might have to give up Alice and I would fight for her! They aren't taking her from me.

"Well Rose...ummm how do I say this?" I was going crazy and I started to snap.

"No, you're not taking her from me no! I will hurt someone if you try to do that to me!" I said not quite loud enough for Alice to hear.

"Rose! Calm down baby girl! Alice is staying right here! No worries." Emmett said worried about me I'm guessing.

"Then w-w-w-what is it?" I said everyone was looking at me like I was stupid! "Ummm... I don't think it's a good idea for Al to be home schooled." I was shocked but, somehow remained calm. "Please! All I'm asking is for this! I don't want her near a lot of people it's not safe! Maybe when she's older just not now please" I pleaded with them.

The family thought about it for a while before saying "If she's home schooled, Emmett you will be like a P.E. teacher, Edward's science, Esme's math, Jasper will be history, Bella can teach her English, Rose you can take extracurricular activities such as art, drama, foreign language, design, or research. If everyone is alright I guess she can be home schooled. So is it alright?" Carlisle asked us placing us each with a job that suited us.

Everyone nodded as if to say that it was fine. "YES! Thank you all sooo much! I love ya'll!" I was so relieved.

"I still think we should wait till she is about eight until we tell her about us! Its only three years... But the only problem is making Jasper wait that long." Everyone looked like they agreed and thought the same about Jazz. I can handle Jasper in this situation.

So I just smiled with pleasure. Not that I was surprised that I got what I want. "Okay then!" I said. Then Emmett kissed me and dragged me to then den with the family behind... For once not making a race of it!


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

When I awoke I was used to looking into Jazz's topaz eyes. I was startled when I didn't see anything but light. Even though there was nothing to scare me I stilled jumped. I didn't hear anyone come up which happens a lot, I guess I just don't pay attention.

"Alice are you up?" I was surprised to figure out that it was Edward. "Ummm...yea but Where's Rosalie? I want her to get me ready! She said that she got me new clothes and I want to see. Please?" Just in case that didn't work I gave him the puppy-dog pout. He laughed and before he could say anything she was here!

"Hey Ali are you ready to get up?" She asked quietly while pushing Edward out the door. I yawned and stretched and said "I don't know!" She laughed and said "Well maybe this will get you up!" She pulled out a pair of black point shoes with a pink A on them!

"Rosie! Thank you so much! They are adorable! I'm a real life ballerina!" I squealed.

I jumped out of bed hoping not to fall. But that didn't work out I slipped and fell I started to cry but Rosalie picked me up and took me to the bathroom to get me ready.

She sat me on the white marble counter and whipped the few tears that escaped away and started my bath. "Are you alright sweetie?" She asked placing her hands on both sides on my legs. I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Ali stay right here I'm going to get your clothes for the day. Okay?" She said half way out the door.

"Okay, I'll be right here promise!" She laughed and went to get them.

I got my towel and wash clothes off the hanger and put then next to the bath tub. "Alice! I told you not to climb on top in the toilet anymore! You could get hurt!" She said with worry all in her eyes.

"Sorry Rose!" I whimpered.

"It's okay just promise that you won't do it again?" She said.

"I promise!" She picked me up and set me in the bath tub and washed my hair. When I got out she pulled out the hair dryer so I started to cry. Esme came to see what was wrong and when she saw what it was she just laughed. I hated the hair dryer! It meant round brush which pulled my hair! Grrrr…

After breakfast I asked Rosie to turn on a movie. She put in "Bye, Bye Birdie" one of my favorites I might add. I fell asleep during the movie and Emmett scared me to death when he screamed boo in my face! I screamed so loud I bet people in Italy could here!

Emmett just laughed his head off and while I cried I heard Rosalie yell "Emmett! What did you do to Ali? She was sleeping so soundly! She might have actually slept till Jasper got home!"

Emmett tried to stop laughing but he managed to say through laughter "I'm sorry Rose... It was just too tempting I can never scare her!" He said his laughter coming to a stop.

But I went ahead and yelled through tears "Yes you do! You scare me every day when Jazz isn't here! And its mean and it hurts my feelings!" I whimpered.

Rosie was in my room in about five seconds."Alice go back to sleep honey! I'll keep Emmett down stairs. I promise!" She gave Emmett a dirty look. This made me laugh.

After Rosalie said that all Emmett said was "yea."

"Okay Rosie...I will. But when Jazz gets home will you send him up please?" She smiled and looked at Emmett and he chuckled to himself. It was like they were enjoying an inside joke. "Of course hon! No worries! Sleep tight girly." She whispered. "Night Rose, night Mr. Meanie." I said. The last thing I heard was Emmett chuckling about what I said.

As the family came in Emmett and I stopped kissing to see if something was wrong.

"Esme whats wrong?" I said trying to get up but Emmett making that impossible holding me in his lap with a steel grip. "Well it has to do with Jasper." Tons of things went through my mind but I just sputtered "W-w-what about Jasper?"

Before they could answer I spat "He is not going to take her! And he is not going to hurt her!" Esme was about to say something but Carlisle cut me off and said "He is not taking her no one would let him do that. But he won't hurt her in the way you think"

I let out a breath and calmed down right as Emmett said "See no worries baby girl!"

I smiled but then said "Wait if he isn't going to kill her…then what will he do?" Before answering Esme bit her lip but then just came out and said it "He is going to talk to Peter and Charlotte about it and see if they can help him feel better about being in love with a human."

I wasn't sure how many expressions flickered across my face at that point. "B-b-but they aren't vegetarians like us!" I spat.

Edward then read my mind and said "No if Bella was human I would not kill her if Jazz killed Alice! Anyway Rose there are no worries we won't let your little pixie get hurt."

I calmed down some and Carlisle said "Rosalie, Jasper couldn't live with himself if he killed Ali." That didn't help much.

"So he can go to the Volturi like Edward did!" Everyone glared at Edward and me before I could say anything else Emmett was kissing me. When he stopped I decided to just have a pleasant conversation with the family until my pixie wakes up. We can deal with this later.

+++++OMG guys I'm sorry I forgot to mention! Bella is a vamp this time BUT there is NO Nessie. Bella actually did get sick on Isle Esme there for resulting in her having to be changed. Sorry for no explanation earlier! +++++


	5. Chapter 5

RPOV

*10 days later*

It was probably six-thirtyish and Alice hadn't woken up yet. So I took a guess that she would wake up soon so I went to fix her some food. She loved Italian it appears so I took out the recipe and looked for Italiano. Around the time it was about ten minutes till it was done I heard Alice's voice and Edward chuckling.

When he brought her in he sat her at the counter and I just about killed myself with laughter! Her hair was so wild I probably sounded like Emmett when he scared Bella and Alice.

When I calmed down she said "Whats so funny?" I started to say but Edward said "oh nothing Alice." I just smiled.

"Mmmmm…smells like Italiano! My favorite!" She grinned and I grinned back and laughed a little and said "You got it chicá!" She laughed and I went back to the stove to get her food on a plate.

"Wait! Wheres Jazzy?" She asks that every day. We always tell her that he moved out but she doesn't believe us.

Before I could tell her that I heard the back door slam. Edward and I were the only ones home everyone else was hunting and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. A hundred unexplained expressions went across his face shock, happiness, anger. But then I caught his scent.

APOV

I saw Rose go into the family room after she told me to stay in here. I could hear very faint murmurs coming from the room but it sounded like a bee buzzing around. I started to get up but instead I yelled for Edward. "Eddie! I want down now!" I said slightly irritated.

"Okay Ali. Coming." He was there before I could count to five…naturally. I put my head on his shoulder as he walked from the kitchen to put me in Carlisle's office a.k.a. my movie room.

I looked up to see if Rose was following. She wasn't. But I did see a person that looked familiar. He turned slightly and I knew who it was. How could I forget!

"Edward down, down! Now!" He looked at me and shook his head. So I said "Yes! I want down!" He looked a little mad but he just said

"No Ali. But hold on to my neck tight ok?" Before I could say yes or no he was running really fast. I figure he ran a lot!

I buried my head in the hollow of his neck and then I heard Carlisle's voice behind me. I lifted my head to look and he smiled at me but then looked back to Edward.

I saw Esme come over to us. She took me from Edward and held me tight. I didn't quite know what was happening I was a little scared so I put my head on Esme's shoulder and tried to sleep. When I was half asleep my stomach growled so loud.

Edward laughed and said here he handed me a rice-crispy something Rose didn't let me have before dinner but I took it anyway. I wanted to go see him I missed him so much! I started to drift to sleep when I was sleeping I felt Esme start to run and it just put me closer to unconsciousness. My dream was all about his eyes and most definitely his laugh.

RPOV

"Alice is back home lets go to the yard and talk." He didn't look happy but he walked out and I followed.

"Look Rose I decided to come back. Please just listen how would you feel if I took Em from you?" I had to admit that I would be unhappy.

"Jazz you're my brother and I love you so I'm giving you another chance. Come here." I held out my arms for a hug but he backed up and got a huge smile on his face. I smiled but said "no Jasper watch it." He ran right at me and threw me into the air and then caught me. As if I couldn't land by myself. I laughed along with him and he hugged me and set me down.

I was still smiling when he said "Nice to be back sis." He said still laughing some all I could get out was "Nice to have you back bro." We walked into the den as he was going to Alice's room I said "Wait Jazz why don't you stay and talk to me and the rest of the family? Then you can go to her room okay?" I smiled and he smiled back and said "Okay I can agree. It's only ten she won't wake up till about nine or tenish so no worries." I sat down in Emmett's lap and he sat across and as the night went on we continued talking until maybe oneish when he headed to Ali's room.

++++++okay basically jazz got confused and upset about loving Ali (like Edward did in twilight when he went to Alaska! Remember? I do!) Alice got better but still missed Jazz. They didn't want Alice to think jasper was back for good just in case. So they ran. When we get back to Rose's POV Alice had fallen asleep and was back home with everyone else! Hope that clears stuff up love ya'll! ++++++ R&R

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

RPOV

It was weird. I almost never see Jasper anymore he is always hunting or with Alice. I only see him before she goes to bed. If we slept then I would never see him but with being a vampire that makes it impossible.

I was in the den with Emmett Carlisle and Edward they noticed that I was distracted because Emmett stopped playing with my hair and Edward wasn't laughing and Carlisle wasn't talking.

I shook my head and said "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Emmett looked worried Carlisle confused and Edward understood.

"Baby girl you okay?" He asked looking at my face. "Yea I'm fine! No worries Em!" He smiled and kissed me and said "I love you babe!" I smiled at him and said "I love you to!" We laughed and kept talking.

Carlisle kept asking about the place Jasper, Esme, and Alice went. Seattle was becoming pretty dangerous now. The nomads are coming through more often now. Worse than a few years ago when Bella was still human.

"Carlisle calm down! Seattle safes don't worry. There haven't been anymore death reports lately well besides the ones that just well died" I had told him plenty of times but yet he still has doubts.

We heard a knock at the door and I saw Edward smile so I was taking a guess that Bella was home.

"Time to go to our room." I said to Emmett. He just held me in his lap where I couldn't get up. I struggled to get up but Emmett wouldn't let me budge.

When Bella walked in I hissed at Emmett and she jumped. She still wasn't used to the hissing noise I make when I see her. I could hear her heart start to race the way it did whenever she kissed Edward or Emmett threatened to drain her blood when Edwards wasn't around.

Edward growled at me and I rolled my eyes. I started to get really mad at Emmett so I said "Emmett McCartney Cullen! You better let me up or I'm staying with Alice and Jazz tonight! And you know what that means!"

As soon as I said that Jasper came in and said "Oh no you're not Rose, I just got home you're not staying with us!" I rolled my eyes and said "Fine I'll go see Maggi!" satisfied that I found someone to stay with until Carlisle said

"Well actually she is coming here to visit…" I didn't know why but I was surprised.

"Rose, baby girl you guy's annual 'slumber party'! It's almost here…six days away." I couldn't think strait I just thought about Ali! Mags isn't a vampire like us!

"But she, she, she, she hunts humans! L-l-l-l-like Alice!" Everyone looked like they were expecting that reaction.

Jazz was the first to talk "Sis, no worries I promise! Me and Esme are taking her to Alaska so she won't have to be around her." I had completely forgotten Bella was here until Carlisle said "Bella, why don't you sit down?" She looked at him nodded and sat in the seat closest to her.

Emmett loosened his grip around my waist and looked at my eyes. I'm guessing he thought I wouldn't try to escape again because he went back to just having his hands not tight on my waist.

When he was laughing at Bella about something she'd done in Florida I jumped up to quick for him to get me.

Once I got up I laughed at him and he glared at me. The first thing I went to do was call Maggi, Kate and, Carmen.

The phone rang once before Carmen answered "Hey Rose. Whats up?" I felt bad for doing this but I had to. "Hey nothing much. Can you put me on speaker?" She was confused I normally didn't want to be on speaker but she did it anyway. "You're on girl."

I didn't know how to say it so I just came out with it. "Umm… we aren't doing our sleepover this year. Sorry something has come up but maybe another time girls." All they said was "Oh…okay. Maybe we can do it next year." I couldn't say no we can't ever because a humans living with me.

I heard the dial tone on the other end so they were obviously mad at me.

I walked into the living room to get upstairs and when I got half way up the stairs everyone was staring at me. "What? I'm just going to see Alice." They looked shocked except for Bella who was just confused.

"Rosalie Elizabeth Hale! How could you cancel that?" I couldn't believe he used my middle name I rolled my eyes and said "That's my business not yours."

I flipped my hair and walked to Alice's room but when I was four doors down she came out and ran to my arms and said "let's go down stairs! I want to see Bella!" When she pointed at Bella I reminded myself that she was four so I couldn't be rude so I just smiled.

=====Hey me and my friends from LA and NYC have this 'slumber party' thing each year so that's what gave me the idea its odd I know but anyways editing is over now I can add new chaps! Woo! Who's excited? Me! Well R&R love ya! =====

XOXO


End file.
